


From a Galaxy far far away

by emma_and_orlando



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Infinity War, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: In which Peter wants to send Wade a message from planet Titan before fighting his greatest battle yet.





	From a Galaxy far far away

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler infinity war  
> This takes place just before tem Stark/Peter/Starlord&co/DrStrange attack Thanos. 
> 
> So I literally watched infinity war 1 hour ago and I couldn’t help my feelings. Non of my friends have watched it why am I suffering alone. 
> 
> Massive spoiler for infinity war.

“It’s on, Kid.” Tony mumbles tiredly after placing the small cam recorder in front of Peter. 

He looks over his shoulder while he goes for the door. “Make it quick alright? We have a purple idiot to fight soon.”

“Sure thing Mr. Stark.” Peter promises and salutes Tony before he leaves to give Peter some privacy. 

Peter waits until he hears the door close and shifts in his uncomfortable seat. 

He’s very conscious of the fact that he’ll probably die today. 

Folding his arms over his chest. He definitely isn’t sure how to bring the news to Wade. 

He knows he looks nervous. He’s sweating in his new suit, he can’t get himself to stop shaking. There are dark circles under his eyes from the restless hours they had spend awake without knowing whether it was day or night. 

He decides to start with the good news. “So, I’m officially an Avenger now.” He tries to speak in an oddly fake high pitched optimistic tone. It isn’t really helping his case. 

“It’s a bit fast and unexpected, I know, but that was the planned outcome eventually, right?. Might have preferred it somewhere further down the road, but... Stuff happened. Purple serial killer alien stuff happened.”

He rubs at the back of his neck. Bites the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood. “I’m not on earth right now as you might have noticed. I’m wearing a new suit, staying on a foreign space ship. This one in particular belongs to Thanos’ freaky children.” 

Wade would want to know where he’s hanging about, so he continues. “I’m at this planet called Titan. Don’t worry I’m not alone, Mr. Stark is here, but you already saw him in the beginning of the video.” 

“There are some other people too, who know Thor, by the way. We are all working as one big jolly team right now.” He smiles at the cam in fake reassurance, imagining the little red light to be Wade. “They take great care of me-“ 

His stomach grumbles loudly. He hadn’t had a meal since he’d left home in the morning before his trip to the museum. Maybe it had been two days ago, but time wasn’t very similar space. 

“Uh...” He rubs the back of his neck. “I can tiptoe around it until forever, but the truth is, Wade, I wouldn’t send you this message if I were sure I’d return home.” 

He sniffs and shakes his head. “I-... Thanos has to be stopped. I think Mr. Stark needs me. I think the universe needs me right now. But I’m really afraid that I’m not going home.” I’m never seeing you again.

There is a knot in his stomach and it’s not the hunger or lack of sleep speaking. “I didn’t mean to leave for forever without a goodbye.” 

It’s the fear of his nearing death nagging at him. Taunting him that it had come 80 years too soon. 

He wishes Wade could just speak to him. Make an inappropriate joke instead of the deafening silence in the room and the echo of his voice. “I’m going out there and I’m going to save the galaxy, but I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again.”

“I didn’t want to let the same thing happen to you. I want you to see me for one last time, so here I am.” Just for the show he spreads his arms out as if he’d just stepped on the theater stage. “I want you to see me one last time, before our little suicide mission.” 

That wasn’t completely called for, but there were no do-overs, Tony had warned him they didn’t have the equipment for editing. 

He had to be grateful Tony managed the equipment to even send a video message. 

“I don’t know how fast this will reach you. And if we don’t succeed, maybe you’ll never get this, but I want you to know that I truly did enjoy and cherish every moment we had together.” He realizes he’s crying. “I would have stayed with you for a long time, Wade.” 

His lips are chapped. His body shining in cold sweat. He’s going to die this day. And he can feel it in his very core. 

“I love you Wade.” He smiles, rubs his eyes to see through the tears. “I love you and that’s the most important thing I want you to know.” 

He can’t help himself, and starts sobbing. “If you’d ask me if I were ready to die for the universe three days ago, I would have said yes in a heartbeat.” He shakes his head hysterically, hugging his knees to his chest. “But now that it’s my reality it’s becoming a bit too real.” 

He keeps crying. Shaking his head. There’s no room for denial. No time. “I’m going to die today. I’m going to die today.”

Suddenly, there’s a hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t even heard the door open or close. 

Tony is looking down at him, shakes his head and pulls Peter into a tight, somewhat awkward hug. Peter is sitting folded like a ball in his chair, and Tony stands in full iron man armor. 

“Listen kid,” He says after Peter continues to cry. “You’re not dying today.” 

Peter shakes his head even harder. “No Mr. Stark you need me. Dr. Strange knows what’s going to happen and what outcome will work for us. He knows what the best plan is. I am a part of that plan.” 

Tony wants to punch a wall. Or anything really. Taking a kid into space for a life threatening mission would probably make his top 5 of asshole moments. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark. I’m just so tired. So hungry. So afraid.” 

Maybe it would even make his top 3. Tony sighs, gathering his thoughts “Look kid, I talked to Strange. He gave me a little spoilers alright, you won’t die today.” 

Peter pulls back slightly. “What?”

Tony shrugs. “You thought I’d let you die on my watch? Hell no. You’ll make it back to earth.” He turns to the cam and points at it. “This won’t be the last you see of Peter, alright?” 

Peter sniffs. Shocked. He didn’t know Dr. Strange was allowed to tell the future to common people. 

“Now if you’d just finish your message, kid. I’ll send it to earth right away.” Tony promises, moving behind the cam, so Peter could say his goodbye. 

Peters eyes and cheeks are still wet, but it’s the first genuine smile on his face in days. “I’m going to save the galaxy Wade. And when I come back, I hope you’ll be waiting for me with a large pizza. And a hug.”

Peter smiles at Tony, straightens himself and looks back into the camera. 

“I cannot wait to see you again.” He waves and takes a deep breath. 

“With love, from a galaxy far far away.” 

Peter nods at Tony, cueing for him to stop recording. He felt a rush of hope and heroic power go through his body.

“I’m glad that I’m here with you Mr. Stark. Not someone else.” 

Tony looks sad and can’t even look into Peters honest, young eyes. “I wish it wasn’t you Peter.” He takes the videotape and goes for the door. “I should have looked out for you better.”

“It’s all right Mr. Stark.” Peter says, whipping his remaining tears away. “It’s good to know I’ll survive yet another day.”

Tony lays a hand on Peters shoulder before he leaves the room to send the tape to earth. 

Dr. Strange hadn’t told him anything about Peters faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind that Tony lied to Peter and when Peter died he begged Tony he wasn’t ready to leave and hugged him tightly. Thanks haha


End file.
